When to next?
by Haiku-Master
Summary: "Wait- hold on there are three other 'big three kids?" Percy asked. "Yep" "And another great prophecy that they are destined to complete?" "Yep" "And they hold the key to not only Earth's survival but also the entire universe's?" "That's correct" Few Oc's. Time travel. Full summary inside.
1. I

_**"Wait- hold on there are three other 'big three kids'?" Percy asked. **_

_**"Yep" **_

_**"And another great prophecy that they are destined to complete?" **_

_**"Yep"**_

_**"And they hold the key to not only Earth's survival but also the entire universe's?" **_

_**"That's about right."**_

_**Join the new trio Jullia, Adrian and Zoe as they battle a new threat that is rising and trying to destroy the world they live in. **_

_**Be ready to meet new characters, reunite with old ones and discover new eras as the trio travel through time to save the universe.**_

_**Au, oc's, time travel what else could you want?**_

The fire at Camp Half-Blood was high and bright. Everything was great, the war with Gaia had been won last year, the two camps were finally at peace with each other and none of the seven had died. Well permanently that is. The Roman legionnaires were staying at Camp Half-Blood for a while to celebrate the early anniversary of the war, before returning to California. The Apollo cabin was leading the sing-along when three bright flashes shone in front of the campers. They all instinctively looked away. When they looked back they saw the big three gods standing in front of them looking kind of, nervous. Chiron bowed and the campers followed his example and bowed as well.

"Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon and Lord Hades, what brings you here?"

"Rise Chiron, we are here -uh for-uh." Zeus scratched his beard.

"We have some bad news." Poseidon put in.

"Yes, really bad news…" Hades added. The demigods looked at each other with worried faces.

"Hehehe… Poseidon why don't you tell them" Zeus laughed nervously.

"Yes, okay well..' He trailed off again. The demigods were really scared now._ 'What could have the gods act like this let alone the three most powerful ones?' _They were all asking themselves this

''Youfivearen'ttheonlybigthreechirldren" Poseidon blurted out.

"Sorry but could you repeat that?" Percy asked his dad. Poseidon sighed and said,

"You five aren't the only big three children." All you could here in the camp was a shocked silence and the fire -which was now really small- crackling.

"What do you mean dad?" Percy asked with a confused look on his face.

"You see we had three other children that the fates made us hide until the right time, and it seems that this is the time. You see those children are linked to another prophecy, one that us three have kept a secret from everyone else. And now the fates are telling us that it is time for this prophecy to be completed." The shocked silence remained a minute longer until Thalia called out. "Who are they? Do we know them?" she asked.

"Well you might know them, they're pretty famous."

"What who are they?" Nico asked obviously angry that this was kept from him.

"It might be better to show you." Hades said, then continued,

"Iris, I'm sure you know what to show us." Two rainbows appeared and in the first one we could see a group of four teenagers huddled around a TV, with controllers in their hands. They were facing the camp so they could see their faces. Suddenly a boy on the left with messy black hair, brown eyes and lightly tanned skin shouted,

"Dammit Castellan, you piece of crap! I thought you said you were good at Super Smash Bros!"

The campers who fought in the battle of Manhattan all looked at each other. _Castellan? _

Then the boy next to him answered quietly,

" I am! I was….never mind." He had short, messy blonde hair and familiar baby blue eyes. _He looks just like Luke, except he doesn't have the scar. He even sounds like him. And his name is Castellan. But Luke is dead._

Annabeth and Thalia thought at the same time, as did many of the other campers who knew Luke. You could see the gears turning in Annabeth's a girl with spiky, black hair, electric blue eyes and pale skin spoke up, "Crush them Lewis, leave no survivors." She had an evil look in her eyes and an evil smile was plastered on her face, which made her look like a psychopath. They looked over to the next boy who was on the right who they guessed was Lewis. He had brown hair,brown eyes, big black glasses and a look that said ' I literally don't have a clue what's going on' on his face.

"Who are they?" Percy asked.

"Well-" Hades started but was interrupted by an Aphrodite girl's scream,

"Oh my gods! Is that Adrian,Jake and Zoe from_ 'The Labyrinth Guards'_? Don't tell me they are the new demigods, that would be awesome!" Then all the other Aphrodite children started talking. "Silence children," Chiron said and banged his hoof off the ground.

Then the Apollo campers began to talk, "I've heard of them before,"

"Yeah, they're in a band named _The Labyrinth Guards'"_

"They're pretty good,"

"Yeah I know, what's your favourite song? Mine's Demons* or C'mon*."

"They're my favourite as well."

" No way! Safe and Sound* is the best!"

"You only like that cause you like Jules," They laughed.

"SILENCE!" Zeus thundered. All the campers immediately went quite. "Yes they are the band members in '_The Labyrinth Guards'_"

Hades mumbled something about guards in the underworld.

"Anyway, " Poseidon put in. " they are the new demigods, well Mark and Zoe are, I don't know who the others are."

"Who are their parents?" Jason asked.

"Well, Zoe Burn is my child, she's seventeen and Adrian Bell is Hade's son, well Pluto's since he's Roman. He is also seventeen."

"Then where's my sibling?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow.

They were interrupted by the boy- Lewis saying " Won't Jules be annoyed that she's not her?" He said raising his glasses up by scrunching his nose up. " Nah, she's probably too busy reading Perico fics while eating pizza." Answered Zoe without looking away from the screen. " Yeah I bet you ten dollars she's reading some kind of fan-fic to do with PJO."

Percy looked at Annabeth and asked " Annabeth, what are fan-fics, and what's PJO?"

"Well I think a fan-fic is a story written about another story by a fan of the original story, short for 'fanfiction'"

"That doesn't make any sense Wise girl."

"- and I think PJO is probably an acronym for something." she finished glaring at Percy for interrupting her. "You mean like Y.O.L.O.?" Nico asked.

"What does Y.O.L.O. mean?" Percy asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know since you go around screaming it out loud all day, everyday." Thalia said with a smirk.

"It stands for you only live once," Percy raised an eyebrow.

Annabeth sighed, " It basically means you're flirting with death," Nico couldn't resist himself and said, " Why hello there," really creepily with a large smile on his face. Thalia smacked his head and Will just shook his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" NIco asked.

"For acting like a creep." Thalia answered.

"Well I've met death, and he doesn't seem the person who would enjoy you flirting with them," Percy frowned, Frank face-palmed himself.

"Seaweed Brain," she sighed and then kissed him. Percy smiled and winked at Thalia.

"Idiot." she muttered.

Meanwhile the teenagers in the Iris-message were still betting on what 'Jules' was doing.

"Well _I _bet $20 that she's reading some Chaos/Percy fic."

"Percy isn't really a common name, and isn't Chaos a primordial god?" Nico stated/asked.

"You're right Nico." Annabeth answered. Thoughts were running through her head.

"Nah she's over them, I think she's reading a Clace fic since CoHF came out last week."

Zoe said munching on a chip the previous game forgotten. The boy that looked like Luke sighed. "I bet all three of you $30 that she is watching some kind of anime while looking through tumblr on another tab under her covers while eating hawaiian pizza."

Adrian raised an eyebrow "That's very specific."

"Oh I forgot to add that she will also be drinking exotic fanta." He added, smiling.

"Very confident aren't we ? Are you sure you have $90 to spare?" Zoey commented. "Alright I'll take your bet then. Thirty bucks is it?" She took out her wallet and placed some money on a table the rest of them did the same. The blonde boy took out a phone and dialed a number, when suddenly the next rainbow's image came into focus. It was dark but a laptop's screen illuminated a girl's face. A phone started ringing beside her. In one hand she held some kind of bottle, she reached with the other hand out of the dark place but ended up falling out of what seemed to be a bed with her laptop, drink and covers, landing awkwardly on her back. She reached up and got her phone, "Hola!" She said cheerfully and we saw that it was the blonde boy talking to her in the other I-M.

"Why do you always answer me in Spanish?" The boy asked putting the phone on speaker. "Cause your ringtone is tropical and that's the first tropical country I think of." She answered smiling

"Spain isn't really tropical,"

"Does it look like I care?"

"Nope. So I have my own ringtone? That makes me feel special."

"Why? Everyone on my phone has a different ringtone." She said back with a serious face.

"You're after hurting my ego, look anyway, I need to ask you a serious question,"

"I swear Jake, if you're going to ask me if my refrigerator is running, you should hang up now and go hide."

"No it's not that -and anyway how did you know it was me?"

"Caller I.d" she said shrugging her shoulders. "Okay back to the point, what were you doing before I called you?"

"Well before I was _rudely interrupted_ by you I was learning how to kill people and get away with it while having a snack_. _Why?"

"Okay I don't really want you to turn into a serial killer but were you watching anything?"

"Yeah Death Note,"

"Okay were you under your covers? Like in a little fortress?"  
>"Yesss.." she answered putting her covers and laptop back on the bed.<p>

"Right and were you on tumblr at the same time?"

"Yes, where is this going?" The boy's hand crept towards the money.

"Okay now tell me if you were eating or drinking anything. Detailed as well."

"I'm having hawaiian pizza with exotic fanta?"

"Thank you! You just won me $90 by being yourself."

"What are you talking about Jake? Is this another bet?"

"What? What are you talking about? Look I'll see you in school tomorrow, kay?" after that he hung up.

"I'm dating a lunatic." the girl said. Now that she was standing still the campers could see that she had long and messy black hair and really bright sea green eyes. She was tall and tan with a lean body that screamed _'I'm a swimmer!'_ The aphrodite campers reacted first. shouts of_ 'Oh my gods"_ and "_no ways_" were heard. Chiron managed to calm them down.

"And that is Jullia Jackson, my daughter. She's seventeen as well." Poseidon said.

"Wait hold on, did you say Jackson? And that she's seventeen? But I'm seventeen, how could you do that to mom?" Percy began to rant.

"Percy! You can't speak too a god like that." Annabeth hissed in his ear.

"Percy, she's not just related on your godly side, she's related to you on your mortal side as well." Poseidon said.

"What? How" Percy asked obviously confused.

"Kelp head think about it if she's seventeen as well and her last name is Jackson, how do you think yous are related?" Thalia said.

"Oh, Jackson… She's seventeen, no way we're twins?"Percy asked incredulously.

"Em yes you see, well we decided too keep you two apart incase yous attracted too many monsters." Poseidon said. "So she went too live with another family over in Ireland, or was it England? I wasn't allowed too check up on her like I did with you, well I wasn't technically allowed to do that either. But apparently she moved back here around five years ago?" The last part of the sentence turned out sounding like a question. Zeus scowled at Poseidon.

"Yes now that we have introduced them to you all, I think you should try and figure out how to get them to camp because we are _strictly not _allowed to help you in this prophecy." Zeus declared before the three of the gods flashed out. Everyone instinctively looked away and the two rainbows disappeared

"Well then, Rachel do you think you Apollo oracle thing is working? Cause we would like a prophecy." Nico said looking towards the camps oracle.

"Well I don't know-" But before she could finish the sentence she froze up and a green mist started too leak out of her mouth.

"_**The three of them will go backwards, **_

_**To find and link the missing map. **_

_**But without experience they will fail, **_

_**And in the last stand only two will come back." **_

_**A/N: So I decided to make a new story and hopefully I'll continue it because I have a few chapters pre-written.**_

_**Comment what you think will happen and also what you think of the prophecy and the chapter in general! :) And sorry if to is written like too sometimes when it's not supposed to be because my computer has this thing where it automatically changes the spelling of 'to' to 'too' that's confusing. But yeah hope you enjoyed and till next time! :D  
>*<strong>_**I also do not own the songs mentioned. **

_**Note:**_Now I'm going too include the trio's fatal flaws somewhere in this fic and some of them might be the same as the other characters. Now don't call me lazy because they are the same or that I'm stealing them because I can't make up my own because:

_**Fatal Flaws are first mentioned in The Sea of Monsters when Annabeth Chase wants to listen to the Siren's song to learn her fatal flaw. She then explains to Percy Jackson what fatal flaws are. Fatal flaws are mentioned frequently throughout the series. Percy's flaw is personal loyalty, which was told to him by Athena in The Titan's Curse. She says it is a dangerous flaw for the hero of the Great Prophecy to possess, possibly because it means he would "sacrifice the world" to save someone he really cares about. Athena also mentions that flaws that have a good motive are usually the most dangerous ones. They are often the same for demigod children of the same godly origin. **_

_**They are often the same for demigod children of the same godly origin. **__Remember that please. _


	2. II

**Hi,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters and some jokes are from the internet that I had found.**

**I also do not own the songs mentioned. **

"For some reason I feel like I've met Jullia before." Leo said

"Why, she's famous Leo and well, you're not." Piper said. "I think my dad knows her parents though, I heard him talking about them sometimes."

The seven-including Thalia, Nico,Reyna and most of the cabin leaders were sitting in the games room in the Big house having a meeting.

"Nevermind," Leo mumbled and started twiddling with a watch in his hands.

"What are we going to do now. I mean _another _great prophecy? I'm starting to thinks the fates are finding it funny watching me nearly die in these." Percy said. He still wasn't over the shock of having a new sister and neither were the other big three kids.

"What I want to know is if they are big three kids, how come they aren't dead- I mean no offence," Annabeth turned to Percy, Thalia, Nico, Hazel and Jason. "If they are always hanging around then how come no monsters are attacking them? Their demigod scent should be really strong. And who is Jake Castellan? I mean he looks exactly like Luke, he sounds like him and he has the same last name as well. Don't yous think this is a bit suspicious?" Annabeth rushes out, tears threatening to fall once she mentions Luke.

"It's okay wise girl. We'll figure it out." Percy said as he gave a hug.

"Yeah the thing about Jake creeps me out." Will Solace said. The campers that fought in the first war agreed.

"Wait, who's Luke and what's so special about him." Reyna asked no one in particular.

"He helped Kronos rise in the first war, we considered him a traitor. But when he killed himself in order to kill Kronos, so,well he died a hero." Percy explained. "But that's the point, he's supposed to be dead. The others saw him die. And there's no more Castellans left except for his mother." Nico said. "Trust me I did some research."

"Maybe we can ask them when they get here, Jake seems pretty close with them." Jason suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, but how are we going to get them over here?" Percy asked.

"That's it! That's where I know her from!" Leo exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair nearly knocking the table over. His chair wasn't so lucky, it fell with a loud thud. Leo blushed and picked the chair up and sat down.

"Know who, repair boy?" Piper asked.

"The girl- Jullia, I knocked her into a river and a fountain."

"What? When did _you _manage to knock over a celebrity into a river _and_ fountain." Travis Stoll asked.

Leo started to explain, "When we were in Rome, she was sitting on railing talking to someone on the phone and accidentally swung my arm and hit her in the face really hard and she feel backwards into the Tiber. I helped her get out and apologized and I remember her saying that her name was Jullia Jackson and that it wasn't a big deal." Leo finished his first story.

Most of the demigods went mad when he finished.

"Wiat!" Percy shouted "what about the time you pushed into a fountain?"

"Well that was when we were in Greece, she was talking to her friends and I walked into her and she fell into a huge fountain that she was standing beside." Leo finished looking down.

"Oh I remember that, we were all there as well." Jason noted.

"Oh yeah, it was when we were in Athens." Percy said.

"I can't believe you did that!" Travis and Conner exclaimed while laughing.

"Idiot," Piper sighed.

"You guys wanna spy on them again?" Conner asked smiling mischievously.

"We're not going to spy on them," Annabeth sighed. "And anyway it's 9:40am here it's probably 6:40 over there and they're probably still sleeping."

"It wouldn't hurt to try," Reyna suggests wanting to know more about the other demigods.. "Alright, alright. Let's go." The demigods walked out of the room and walked to Percy's cabin where there was a fountain which was made for Iris-messaging.

"Oh Iris, accept our offering and show us, ehmm, Jullia Jackson." Percy tossed the drachma into the rainbow and the rainbow shimmered. It showed what looked to be Jullia rubbing soap into her hair, humming a cheerful song. Percy quickly swished his hand through the image and it disappeared. "Well that was awkward, I just saw my sister taking a shower."

"Well it's good that we didn't see anything unnecessary." Thalia said.

"Do you think we should try the other two?" She continued.

"Well maybe we should give them an hour or something." Nico said.

"Good idea dude." Leo said.

"Do you think they'll be any good at combat?" Thalia asked the others. The previous group were now sitting at the lake enjoying the sun. "I mean they're popstars, they'll probably act like the aphrodite cabin." She finished. Piper glared at her. "Sorry Pipes, you're like the only exception when it comes too the Aphrodite children."

"I don't know how they are at fighting but their music is pretty good."

"Really I've never heard of them." Percy said and most of the campers there agreed.

"Their songs are pretty famous and I'm sure you've heard of them before, just not realising that it's them." Will Solace commented. "I have a few songs on my ipod I think." he continued while the others gave him some looks. He noticed them and said "What? My dad is the god of music, obviously I'm going to listen to music. I mean I have my needs." He rolled his eyes and started scrolling through his songs. "Aha, here we go this is their latest, not including the songs they wrote for movies obviously." He added as an afterthought. And a song started playing.

"Woah they are actually really good." Percy commented.

"Yeah I agree and I even recognise the song." Annabeth agreed with Percy.

"Not really my type but they're pretty awesome" Thalia smiling. "Well what's your type then?" Will asked her the eyed her Green Day shirt. "Oh _that _type."

"What do you mean by _that type?"_

"Nothing!" He quickly said, avoiding her piercing gaze. "How about this song?" He played another song, this one more rock and less pop.

"More my type." Thalia said with a smile while nodding her continued to listen to some other songs and talk about how this next prophecy was going to play out.

"_**The three of them will go backwards," **_I get that the three of them have to go on a quest but what does it mean by "_backwards"_" Annabeth asks. The demigods didn't have a clue.

"'_**To find and link the missing map.' **_ I wonder what map they're talking about.

"Chiron seemed to fidget at that part, I wonder if he knows something." Reyna said.

"You noticed that too,eh?"Jason looked over at her.

"_**But without experience they will fail,' **_that obviously means that they will need training." Leo pointed out.

"That sounds right, but remember these prophecies are twisted. It could mean that they have to bring another experienced person with them in order to succeed ." Annabeth said.

"Do you think they know anything about Greek mythology?" Percy put in.

"Hopefully they know more know than you did," Annabeth smirked and Percy pouted. Annabeth kissed his cheek and he brightened up quickly.

"I heard that they acted in a Greek/Roman mythology t.v show." Piper said trying to lift their spirits. They were doomed if the next heroes of the world knew nothing about mythology. As if sensing her thoughts Nico announced, "We aren't doomed. I mean look at Percy, he didn't know anything about this world but he still managed to save all our lives at least twice."

"Thank you- Hey! What is it, insult-Percy's-knowledge-on-monsters-day?"

"Sorry Perce," Nico smiled at him. "but it's true."

"Hey guys, I found an interview with the three of them." Will played the video on his ipod and the other demigods and shuffled closer so that they could see.

"_So I wanted to see how well you know the series that you're acting in." _ The host begins.

"_And therefore we are going to have a little quiz and because buying real buzzers is too expensive we have to improvise." _She joked. "_I want you three to make sound that will be your buzzer. Okay first Zoe." _

" **Meow" **Zoe said.

"**Wow a cat? So original."** Jullia joked.

"_Alright then now you Jullia,"_Jullia made a strange noise that sounded suspiciously like a hurt goose.

"_Alright, Adrian it's your turn now," _ Instead of making a normal sound he made some kind of weird groan. The others looked at him.

"**What? It's the first thing that came to my head," **he shrugged.

"_Okay then first question: Who are the main characters?"_

"_**Horgh **__(Jullia)__**, they are Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Jason and Piper." **_

"_Correct!"_

"Wait why did she just list out our names?" Jason asked.

"I don't know but this is freaky." Annabeth's answer didn't really help.

"_Next question: What is Percy's sword called? _

"**Horgh! Riptide in English and Anaklusmos in Greek."**

"**Oh come on, you're not giving us any chances here." **Adrian pouted.

"**Not my problem," **She replied.

"Okay extra creepy," Percy said and took Will's ipod and turned the video off. "She somehow knows our names and my sword's name. And come on none of our names are super common for her to be meaning someone else." Percy stated.

"I agree I think we should let Chiron know about this."

"Look I think it will be best if we ask the demigods on their arrival." Chiron announced after the verbal assault of some of the campers.

"But Chiron, they know all our names and they know what my swords name is-in Greek!" Percy half-shouted at his mentor. The other demigods agreed with him. It was creepy.

"Like I said children, We will ask them when they get here. No more questions on this matter." Chiron said strictly. That wasn't like Chiron at all. "Now let's see what those three are getting up to." And he trotted away, just like that leaving the campers staring after him. Annabeth quickly got out her stupor and followed after Chiron. Shaking off their shock the campers then ran up to catch up to them.

Chiron stepped inside the Poseidon cabin and headed towards the fountain in the back.

"Ohh sure why don't we invite the whole camp into my cabin." Percy mumbled under his breath as he kicked away a stray sock on their way.

"Sorry Percy, but this is the best spot for rainbows." Chiron answered. He then proceeded too throw a drachma into the rainbow that was formed from the mist rising from the warm water.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the rainbow. Please show us Zoe Burn, Jullia Jackson and Adrian Basil Bell."

"His middle name is Basil?" Travis snickered.

"Isn't that a plant?" Conner asked his brother, laughing. Katie smacked both their heads and said, "It's not a plant, it's a herb. And that's a French name."

"Yes it is. His mother and, well, his stepfather were French." Chiron answered. This time the Iris message did _not_ show someone taking a shower but of the four teenagers from yesterday and Jullia walking on a pavement. Two in the front and three in the was in the front with her dark hair in a high ponytail and an owl hair clip securing her fringe. She was wearing a purple, short-sleeved t-shirt and dark navy shorts with white converse and a pretty and long necklace that she kept toying with. Something silver glinted out of her back pocket. Adrian was beside her wearing a black shirt ,unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up over a black t-shirt. He wore black jeans and his black hair was messed up atop his head. Zoe, Jake and Lewis were in the back. Zoe was wearing a sky blue tank top with a frilly black skirt. She was also wearing black pumps. She had a little necklace with feathers on her neck. She walked with a slight hop in her step.

"Gods, she's so girly. Are you sure I'm related too her?"

"Oh gods," Chiron muttered.

"I know right?" Thalia smiled glad that someone agreed with her.

"Not that child, it's the necklace that Jullia is wearing."

"I thought it was pretty actually," Piper said.

"It's not that. That necklace is a curse. She has been cursed with the burden of carrying it, poor, poor child." Thalia looked at the girl with a frown.

"Why what's wrong with it?" Annabeth asked. She hated not knowing things.

"I'll tell you all everything once we get them here. We have much less time than I thought." The demigods exchanged worried looks. Just what was this secret?

Jake was wearing a green and blue plaid shirt in the style as Adrian, over a white t-shirt. with light blue jeans. While Lewis wore a simple grey hoodie with his hands stucked in the pockets with dark blue, washed out jeans.

"So guys," Adrian trailed off. "What exams do yous have today?"

"We've home-ec, biology, and the music exam thing." Zoe said.

"I have my English, Biology and music." Jullia said and Adrian high-fived her.

"Same except for art. Wait, we have biology today? I thought it was tomorrow." Adrian said in a panicked voice.

"Let me guess you didn't study?" Jake said smirking. Adrian nodded his head.

"Do not fret my honourable, dear friend. For I have the answers you seek." Jullian said in a very bad british accent, and she pulled out a ton of flash cards. Adrian went to take them but stopped, "What do you want?" He asked staring warily at his best friend.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked with a sweet smile. The three behind them started snickering. Adrian then reached out too take them but Jullia swiped the cards out of his reach. "Ah,ah, ah," She tutted at him, "I want a favour."

"That's what I was talking about,' Adrian murmured.

"Dude don't take them it's not worth it." Jake shouted.

"Yep he's right man, she once asked me for a favour and I got grounded for two months." Lewis said.

"Hush, hush it wasn't _that _bad." Jullia smiled.

"And three weeks detention." Lewis finished.

"Wait, you guys don't mean _that _incident?" Adrian looked around and Zoe nodded.

"You know Jules, I don't think I need them. I mean how bad can I do."

"You can fail. Biology of all subjects. That's pretty important if you want what you want." Adrian looked at his hands.

" I am so gonna regret this." he murmured and took the cards.

"Remember, you owe me now." Jullia had a huge smile on her face.

"It was nice knowing you man," Jake said. He groaned.

Adrian spent the whole walk to their school looking through the notes, while the others chatted lightly. "I've been meaning to ask, what's up with the outfit?" Jake asked her as Adrian mumbled, "Oxygen travels too your lungs by the,"

" The trachea, and it's fandom week, so each day I'm going to wear something to do with a fandom that I am in everyday. Today I picked Heroes of Olympus." Jullia said.

"I knew that Jules," Adrian muttered and continued to memorise other body parts.

"Oh alright, I like your shirt though." Jake stated. The demigods looked over at her shirt and noticed it had a golden laurel wreath on it and had the letters '_SPQR_' printed in the laurel. In fact it looked just like the shirt that Frank was wearing that day.

"Okay this is cannot be normal," Annabeth noted. They were all secretly getting freaked out. They started to talk too each other about this but what Lewis said next caught their attention. "-left of school and then you're off to New York eh?"

"Ugh don't remind me," Jullia groaned.

"Yeah," Zoe answered completely ignoring Jullia. "to bad you couldn't come with us."

"It's fine and anyway I'm going to Germany with my parents the week after."

"I don't get it what do you have against New York anyway?" Jake asked Jullia after hearing her groan.

"It's just there's so _much _people there. It's too packed for me." She answered putting emphasis on much.

"Like LA isn't packed." Zoe smirked.

"Not really, I think it's perfect."

"Well I think New York is perfect." Percy put in.

"Did you hear that? They're coming too New York next week, so that's like half our work done." Leo exclaimed.

"But how are we going too get them _here?_" Reyna asked.

"No offence, but this is pretty remote, for New York that is." Hazel noted.

"So do you think will like our final project?" Lewis asked.

"She better we worked so hard for it and it ties in with the other two. And it's worth 30% of our grade." Jullia scuffed her feet on the ground.

"Yeah she liked our other two songs, no doubt she'll love this one. Absolutely nothing to worry about." Adrian mumbled and then went back to the notes. Jake grabbed him by the arms and pushed him into Jullia.

"You interrupted my revising." He glared.

"You should thank me you would have walked into a lamppost." Jake laughed.

"Whatever," Jullia rolled her eyes and slung her arm around Adrian's shoulders, "Where would you be without us? My dear comrade."

"One, not walking to school while doing a semester's worth of studying,and two, we aren't in Russia." he playfully glared.

"Do explain, and I don't care comrade."

"Well if you weren't talking to me while was telling us when the test was and if I wasn't playing Super Smash Bros with the others yesterday I would have been able to study."

Jake scoffed, "Like it was our fault that you invited yourself to my house yesterday, and still knowing you, you would have still forgotten 'bout the test."

"Shut up," Adrian said. "I would not have,"

"Yes you would!" Zoe sang. "Why are you so cheery today?" Jullia asked Zoe.

"Yeah she's like totally bipolar from yesterday." Thalia shouted at the rainbow.

"Oh no reason, just that Alex broke up with me just before bed yesterday." She answered.

"But I thought you liked him, and that jerk." Jullia suddenly went to the back and hugged her friend. The stepped away.

" Wait, why are you happy then? Whatever you're planning I want too be in." Jullia smirked. "Same, we can kick his butt all the way back to Boston." Adrian looked up from the notes.

"He's from New York."

Jullia groaned. "See this is why I also don't like New York, Alex is from there."

"Well then we'll kick it back to New York." Lewis added. Ignoring Jullia's groan of annoyance of the mention of New York.

"I'll let yous in on my plan at lunch." Zoe winked.

"Now I'm starting to like her." Thalia smirked and surprisingly she looked a lot like Zoe when she did that.

"Okay can I just say that your cousins are creepy and scary." Leo commented looking scared. "Runs in the family," Conner snickered to Travis. Percy punched them lightly, Thalia electrocuted the while Nico, Hazel and Jason just settled for glaring at them. They then noticed that the the other teenagers were now at their school. They walked into the building and Zoe dragged Adrian to the left by the arm causing him to lose half of Jullia's flashcards.

"Noooo!" He yelled making half of the students in the hall look at him strangely. The other half were too busy with their own last minute revising to be bothered too look. Zoe rolled her eyes and dragged him off. Lewis, Jake and Jullia went straight for a bit then Lewis said, "See ya in music." and turned left to another hallway. Jullia and Jake continued to walk down the hall. "Are you okay?" Jake asked her taking her hand in his.

"Sure why?"

"It's just you seem kind of shaken up this morning."

"It's just you know, it's been five years since that day today," Jullia sighed. "And I thought I saw something in the water today while I was out. It's no big deal." She smiled lightly at Jake but if you looked closely you could see the unnerved look she had in her eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, but you know you can tell me anything." They arrived at Jullia's locker and she opened and started to pile books in, leaving only a few in her bag.

Jake looked directly at the campers and said, "Got what you needed?" They heard Jullia mutter a "Yeah," before he slashed his hand through the one way iris-message.

"What? How did he know we're here?" Annabeth asked looking at Chiron.

"I don't know, but I don't like the feeling of this at all."

(Jullia's pov)

"Why did you swipe at the air?" Jullia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I saw a fly, and you know that I don't like flies very much." He smiled at her.

"That's true. Well good luck with your chemistry ." She said and kissed his cheek. Jake hugged her and said, "Same to you." with a wink and entered a classroom on their left.

"I'm not going crazy I'm just sleep deprived. Yeah that's it. I went to bed late and was up early so obviously I'd be tired." She then walked off shaking her head and remembering the encounter she had earlier that day.


	3. III

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Percy Jackson, but I own Jullia, Adrian and Zoe and the plot.**_

"I've looked through every book I could find on cursed mythological objects, and I haven't found anything that looks like your sister's locket." Annabeth sighed. It was Friday night, five days after finding out about the three demigods that lived in Los Angeles and Annabeth was going crazy for not knowing anything about Jullia's locket.

"Have you tried asking Chiron about it again?" Percy asked once again.

"He wouldn't let me into the big house."

"Harsh," Percy muttered.

"I know!" Annabeth exclaimed. "And I have so many questions for him, I just wish I could talk to my mom right now, maybe she would help us out."

"I doubt it," Percy muttered.

"What was that?" Annabeth glared at her boyfriend.

Percy gulped, "Nothing," He said and kissed Annabeth on the cheek.

"That's what I thought you said."

"What about the prophecy? Any luck with that?"

"Well you know the line 'The three of them will go backwards,' that one, sounds as if they need to go back in time." Annabeth suggested, frowning. "But that should be impossible since there is no device they can use and the gods aren't allowed to interfere, I doubt they are even allowed to reverse time, those three could destroy the world we live in if they so much as misdirect a falling apple."

"You lost me at interfere." Percy said and then broke into a grin, "Stop stressing so much, it will all turn out fine again."

"How do you know that?"

"Call it a gut feeling?" It came out sounding more like a question. The camp's conch horn the blew. "Looks like it's time for dinner." Percy said and put his arm around Annabeth and steered her towards the Athena table in the pavilion.

While he joined his half-brother Tyson at the Poseidon table. He saw Nico Di' Angelo sitting at a table in front of him; leaning back on his chair and talking to Thalia, who was at Zeus's/Jupiter's table with Jason. Percy waved and Nico sent him a true smile and a nod.

Halfway through dinner Chiron stood and banged his foot on the pavilion floor, turning everyone's full attention to him.

"Now as you know, today is Friday and that means we are going to play capture the flag-" A wave of cheers rang through the air. "- I trust that all cabins and cohorts have all made their alliances for this game. The team captains are Poseidon's cabin and Ares." Cheers went up for the respected cabins along as for their allies. "Rules are no killing or maiming is allowed, the creek is the boundary line. The whole forest is fair game, I will be serving as referee and field medic. Prisoners are not to be bound or gagged." The campers then quickly finished eating and ran towards the forest cheering as they did.

oΩo

The fire was bright orange and high in the sky as the Apollo cabin led the sing along like usual. Percy like usual was singing loudest and he wasn't well...that good. So nothing was out of the usual. That is until a girl fell out of the sky and landing gracefully beside the fire after doing a back flip.

"Now that's what I call a landing." She said, mostly to herself. She was looking down, tinkering with something around her neck. Long and black coloured hair framed her face, she was wearing what looked like a camp t-shirt and denim shorts as well as black high-top converse. She must have figured that she wasn't alone and looked up at the silent crowd. The campers were met by the face of Jullia Jackson. Most campers gasped while others just gaped at her. A few Apollo's camper's hands were frozen mid-strum on their guitars.

"Ehmm, hi. So you probably won't know who I am, and this will seem totally crazy but what year is it?" she asked awkwardly.

"You're Jullia," Annabeth gasped "How are you here?"

"So you do know who I am." Jullia looked crestfallen. "If you tell me the date I'll probably answer some questions." She continued.

"It's the 30th of May, 2014. Why?" Percy answered her. A huge grin stretched her across her face and she threw her fist into the air.

"Yeah in your face you pessimistic-realist! I was right and you my dear friend were wrong. Hahaha!" She shouted in the air and continued laughing.

The campers exchanged some looks. _"Great their next savior was a complete lunatic."_ Some campers thought.

"Sorry," She smiled sheepishly. "I just really like proving people that they're wrong, and anyway I'm from the future, well more like from two days in the future so don't worry." The Athena campers looked horrified that it was possible to travel through time.

"That's not possible." Annabeth said. Jullia looked at her.

"Oh hey, Annabeth." Jullia smiled and waved. Annabeth looked taken aback

_'How did this person know her name? Unless she really was from the future.' _Annabeth thought.

"How can I prove that I'm from the future?" Jullia asked.

"How about you tell us what you're doing right at this moment in this time." Nico suggested.

"Alright today is Friday right? Well I'm supposed to be at a party on the beach with most of my year because we just finished school. I'm most likely with Jake around now." She summed up, and then asked, "I can show through an Iris- message if you want?" A murmur of agreement passed through the campers and they all stood up and Chiron started leading everyone towards a certain cabin.

"Oh come on! I didn't actually mean to invite the whole camp into my cabin!" Percy exclaimed.

"Hey don't worry little bro it's all in the name of science... in a way." Jullia said and slung an arm around Percy and the look he gave her was hilarious. She burst out laughing.

"What? And who said you're older than me?" Percy asked the still laughing girl at his side.

"It's just- your face,"-laugh- "so funny!" She gasped for a breath. "And anyway you called your mom and asked her that question."

"Why do you say 'your mom'? We have the same mom." Percy asked and Jullia's eyes seemed to wander over to the lake and she stopped smiling.

"My mom was the person I grew up with, she raised me."

Was? Percy thought but he didn't want to say anything offensive and just muttered a simple 'oh'.

The reached cabin three and Chiron ushered the campers in. Surprisingly all of them fit including their Roman guests. Jullia, Chiron and some cabin counselors stepped up to the front. Chiron took a drachma from his jacket's pocket and muttered "Oh Iris, please show us Jullia Jackson in Los Angeles." as he threw the coin into the rainbow. It shimmered for a second and then focused onto a girl swimming in water with a boy. And true to her words the people swimming were Jullia and Jake.

"What?" Annabeth asked herself.

"Told you, see that's me," She pointed at herself and then pointed at the boy, " and that's Jake." In the background they could see a bonfire and hear pop music playing. "Now do you believe me?"

Most campers still looked at her like she was crazy; especially the Athena campers.

"Well I guess your story matches so," Percy trailed off.

"Who's Jake?" Annabeth suddenly exclaimed and then put a hand on her mouth. "Sorry that was rude," She muttered.

"It's alright, and you ask me that question when I get to camp anyway. I can't tell you much but all I can say is that he is exactly who you think he is." Jullia smiled sweetly at her.

"He's- oh my gods he's alive." Annabeth muttered to herself so quietly on few heard. She had tears in her eyes but Percy suspected they were more tears of happiness and joy rather than pain.

Jullia then spoke up, "Look it's been fun and all but I need to get back to my time. This was only really a test run. " Chiron agreed and they all left the cabin. They passed Demeter's cabin on the way and Jullia stopped and stared at the cabin.

"Is everything alright?" Katie Gardner asked.

"Yeah it's just, could I have a flower from one of your bushes or something?" She asked sheepishly.

"Proof that you time traveled?" Katie asked and when she saw how uncomfortable Jullia looked she just laughed.

"Of course." Katie went over to a potted plant and took a bright blue flower off it's stem. "For you." Katie handed Jullia the flower.

"A blue rose?" Jullia asked.

"Us children of Demetre get along very well with children of Iris." Katie said.

"It's perfect, thank you." Julia answered and then looked over to her her necklace that turned out to be a watch as well.

"Okay so one is days, and I traveled two days so I'll have to twist the dial twice." She muttered to herself while fiddling with her watch. She looked up at as and said, "I'll most likely see you all on Sunday so goodbye until then." before falling backwards and disappearing.

"Ahm." Chiron cleared his throat. "We've had a long day so I think it would be best if you all went off to bed."

"This was too weird, even for me. And I'm pretty used to weird by now." Percy told Annabeth.

"At least we know that they make it to camp safely." She said.

"Yeah at least there's that," Percy muttered after kissing her goodnight on the front steps of Athena's cabin.


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:**_** Like I said in the previous chapters I don't own most of the characters used or even a load of phrases or quotes that I'm going to use in future. Can't I just do one disclaimer for the whole story? It would be so much easier. But noooo some annoying twat will report me and the sue me for 'claiming' that I own this amazing book series.**_

"I can do this." I say to myself while breathing in the salty air. I shook my head clear of all the thoughts and focused on one thing. Someone tapped my my shoulder, I opened my eyes and looked over, It was my best friend.

I smiled, "Hey, what are you doing here so early?" I asked it was only eleven in the morning and my heat didn't start till twelve.

"I should ask you the same thing, I heard from Adrian that you left at like, eight." Zoe sat down next to me on the sand.

"Yeah I went for a run and then I went back for my board and practiced a bit."

Zoe looked at me worriedly. "You haven't been acting like yourself recently, is everything okay?"

"Yep just fine, I'm just a bit tired from yesterday." I threw a grin at her, but all she did was narrow her eyes at me but left it at that.

"So, ready to go to New York?"

"Ugh." I groaned. And my best friend did nothing but laugh at my enthusiasm to go to that horrible place.

"I still don't get why you hate that place." She said shaking her head at me,

"That place is the most anti-nature place like eva. It totally ruins my style." I said mockingly, drawing out the words. She looked at me with a look that only she can manage and raised an eyebrow. "Central Park?"

"Technically it doesn't count because half of it is like man made." Zoe just shook her head. I glanced down at my watch and saw it was nearly 11:30. I decided I should get my jacket and shorts on and check my board one last time.

"Here I need to get dressed and I'm gonna go over everything again and then I'll head out. Do me a favor and make sure the guys don't get lost?" I asked with a smile, when I heard a voice behind me. "You have so little faith in us cuz." Adrian's shadow loomed over them.

"I still don't get how you guys are cousins…" I heard Zoe mutter.

"You're guys, everyone knows your brains find it hard to process information." I smirked at him, and then out popped Jake behind him.

"Did I just hear you criticizing me and Adrian?"

"Adrian and _I,_ and yes, your question above further proves my point." Jake looked down at me, "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"You're right I should." I smiled and stood up. I ruffled through my beach bag and found my blue floral board shorts and my black, with white stripes, wetsuit top. I tied my hair up and slipped on my clothes above my bikini. I grabbed my board and checked over it once again. I winked at the others and said, "Wish me luck." before sprinting off towards the water. I heard Jake shout behind me. "You don't need it!" I smiled and shook my head.

Jake pov.

"That was one hell of a finish!" I tackled Julia with a hug and nearly knocked her over.

"Woah, squishing me here." She laughed, and oh was her laugh was beautiful.

"Sorry," I let go of her but kept one arm around her shoulders. We walked down towards my car. Our hands full with surf boards, trophy's, bags, keys and towels.

"You know when the next round is on?" Zoe asked her best friend.

"Yeah the fourteenth of July." She answered.

"Wow they're really stretching it out this year." Adrian's head popped up between our shoulders.

"I know right, last year it was, what one week to prepare and that's it, while this year it's two weeks."

"Well at least now you have longer to prepare." I added.

"Yeah.." Jullia trailed off, and then picked up again, "too bad it wasn't delayed for a bit longer today." She pouted and the rest of us laughed.

"Sorry there's no getting out of it now." We all knew she was talking about missing our plane to New York.

"But why do _I _need to go?" She whined.

"Cause we're making you go." Zoe replied, smiling innocently. Julia scrunched up her nose and pursed her lips, took one long look at Zoe and quickly whipped her head back so she was facing forwards.

"Hey where did you get that hair clip?" Zoe asked pointing at her tied up har.

"Hmm? What hairclip?" Julia put her hand into her hair to discover a silver hairclip._** (Not like I tiny one but one of those 5 inch metal ones.)**_

"I don't even remember putting that in there. Hm well I think I got it from some store? I honestly don't remember." She turned away and started humming some new song. '_This could be bad, if that hair accessory keeps reappearing on her that means it's nearly time, thank the god's we're going to New York today. Hopefully Zeus will set his grudge aside and realise how important this is. Though I guess I could have sent them up to San Francisco instead, but I heard the camps were in New York celebrating a full year of no wars, well look at how that turned out. I chuckled to myself."_

"Hey what's so funny?" Julia turned to look at me her small nose scrunched up again. I smiled, "Nothing, how about we go out and get some lunch and then head to the airport?" I suggested checking my watch. Jules looked down at her feet sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck, sharing the same habit with her brother.

"Spit it out." I said raising my eyebrow at her.

"Ah-ha well you see, I might have gotten a bit overboard with _'In the stars'_ and I may not have packed or finished my entry essay either….." She trailed off laughing awkwardly. We just looked at her.

"What?" She countered, "I need to finish it before Blood of Olympus comes out." We tilted our heads to the right, we were pretty used to it.

She continued, "Oh come on you know I'm terrible with these kind of things." Another thing she has in common with her brother, I thought to myself.

Zoe then smiled, " Well how about us three go out for lunch while you go home and pack. You can write the essay on the plane, you're bringing your laptop anyway so there you go."

"But-but, no! I want to go!" Jullia whimpered and she put on her baby seal face.

"Duck and cover guys!" I yelled and covered my eyes, and so did the others. We reached my car and I sat in the driver's seat, Adrian took shotgun and Zoe took the back. We looked over at Jullia and said. "Since we're nice we'll take your trophy." Zoe grabbed it from her hands and put in the seat beside her.

"What? But you were supposed to drive me Jake,"

"Sorry we're going out to lunch."

"But Jakey," Jules looked at me.

"Sorry but you need to pack, and it's only a 5 minute walk." I smiled and started the engine. I watched my girlfriend's face in the rearview mirror and saw her glaring at us.

Jullia (pov)

"Why did I stay up so late last night? And the other nights before that." I asked myself outloud while walking home.I guess I deserved it because I seriously need to pack.

"I regret all of my life's decisions," I groaned while shielding my face from the harsh glare of the sun._ "You also need to sort out your priorities."_ A little voice said in my head. I didn't know where it came from but I totally agreed with it.

"_You know what else you should do?"_ the little voice continued.

'What?' I asked.

'Y_ou should check out the Greek and Roman museum in New York tomorrow, you know so you can study the sculptures and thing for your drawings." _

"That sounds like a good idea.' I reached my house and opened the front door.

"I'm home!" I shouted and my voice echoed through the large- and seemingly empty house. I set my key on a table by the door and leaned my surfboard on the wall. I sighed, all alone like always. Dad's probably at work, Ellaina was at some book club meeting (which thankfully doesn't get hosted in our houses anymore because of the last incident.), and the twins- Hailey and David- were on some playdate and of course Adrian was out with the others. I went upstairs and opened my bedroom door, The windows were wide open and the white lace curtains were billowing in the sea breeze. My walls were a light blue with one wall pale white covered in _a lot _of drawings and paintings. The floor was light wood with a fluffy white blanket beside me bed. I went to my closet and took out a carry-on suitcase from a shelf above all my clothes. I carried it over to my bed and opened it up.

"Ah so that's where all those clothes were." I said to myself. It seems that I forgot to empty it out from my last trip to San Francisco. I also found my phone charger.

"Well then," I said as I dumped the items onto the floor and started packing my clothes. I brought One pair of jeans, some shirts, some shorts and a dress and some skirts. And a lot of shoes. I packed all my other necessities and zipped up the bag and placed it at the door so I wouldn't forget. A turned around and fell on my blue comforter. I took my laptop and opened up word. A good while later I found myself in another awkward position on my bed, with my laptop balanced on one leg, staring at a blank screen. I heard the door open and close with a bang and it caused me to jump nearly dropping the laptop in the process. I scowled at the screen and closed it. I ran downstairs and saw Jake was leaning on the door frame with Zoe in the kitchen and Adrian putting his keys on the table beside mine.

"Hey," They said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" I asked.

"Oh you're not still mad about earlier. Look we got you a muffin." I looked at Jake's hand that he took from behind his back, a true to his word he did bring me a muffin. I took it from his hands and bit into it. I smiled, it was my favourite, triple chocolate delight.

"I forgive you," I stepped off the bottom step and walked up to them.

"So you ready?" Zoe asked eyeing my outfit. I was still dressed in my surf top and bottoms. "Ready for what?"

"It's eight o'clock we need to get going to the airport now."

"What? It's can't be eight, I only started writing like five minutes ago." I checked my watch and no- it _was _eight p.m.

"What no! I was writing for over two hours?" I looked at the others frantically.

"Give me five minutes." I shouted while running to my room. I went to the bathroom and had the quickest shower ever possible and changed into a pair of white shorts and light blue top, I put on my usual accessories and tied up my hair. I took a hairclip and fastened it into my hair, I took my make-up bag and put it into my handbag. I took the stairs two at a time and nearly fell halfway down. Once I reached the bottom I put on my shoes. I then calmly walked out of the house and locked the door. I turned around and walked down the steps towards the car. "So, how long?" I asked Zoe as I took a seat beside her in the back.

"Surprisingly only 5 minutes."

"How did you do it? I mean you usually take an hour at least." I heard Adrian ask.

"I'm good under pressure?" I answered uncertainly.

"Yeah right." He muttered. I whacked him up the head. "Hey, don't hit the driver."

"You're not even driving yet,"

"Well you could give me a concussion."

"I highly doubt that." I playfully sneered at him.

"Just drive," Zoe muttered obviously annoyed by our antics.

"Rise and shine boys!" The two boys rolled over and buried their heads deeper into the covers. They were pretty used to it, it happened to them every morning whenever they were staying in some hotel. Zoe first ripped off Adrian's cover since he was closest to the door and then moved over to Jake. "No.." he groaned and covered his head with his pillow, tightly gripping the covers as well.

"She'll cause less pain if you get up willingly." Julia said tiredly from the doorway. Jake peeked one eye through a gap in the covers.

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

Jullia rubbed her head, "You honestly don't want to know, it was sore though…" She trailed off with a yawn.

"I'll rise but I won't shine." Adrian grumbled as he picked up his fallen covers.

"I'll be at breakfast if you want me." Zoe grinned before rushing past Julia which made her stumble. She walked over and fell face first onto Adrian's bed.

"What time is it?" Jake asked.

"I don't know but it feels like five in the morning." Jullia mumbled into the mattress.

"It's seven-forty." Adrian checked his watch.

Jullia and Jake groaned simultaneously. "Why? It's too early."

"I think Zoe is the only morning person in New York right now." Adrian sat down on his bed, he lay down on Julia's legs. All three of them closed their eyes and fell asleep all over again. And then thirty minutes later- or what felt like five they woke up to a huge shout.

"What is wrong with you people!" Zoe marched in, not as happy as she had been earlier. Adrian jumped up and Jake rolled out of his bed in shock, and Jullia just rubbed her eyes and sat up. "What's wrong with us? I think you meant what's wrong with yourself."

"Come on get up! Seize the day!"

"You mean carpe diem?" Jullia interrupted her best friend.

"Shut up smarty pants, I don't care about your Latin translations, now I want all three of you at breakfast in five minutes, or else." She left the threat hanging and the trio gulped. They nodded at each other and left to get dressed.

"Okay I think we should head out to the museum now, then get lunch, check out the shops and then the beach." Jullia finished, pointing at a strip of beach on a map of the city.

"So you want to go from boring to interesting, to boring and hard to remotely boring." Adrian summed up.

"Hey you dragged me here and said I could plan two of the days, and this is how I want to spend this day."

"Whatever." Adrian sighed and swung on his chair.

"Alright then let's go." Jake stood up and shouldered his backpack.

"That's the spirit!" Jullia jumped up from her chair and linked her arm through Jake's, and they both ran out of the dining hall and into the lobby.

"I still don't know how we're friends with them." Adrian stood up and pushed his chair in.

"I can't believe I'm friends with you!" Zoe nudged him playfully.

"I am deeply insulted." Adrian said mockingly.

"No you're not." she laughed at him.

"You're right I'm not."

"C'mon before our two nerds get lost."

"Ha good point."

"Can we go now? I'm hungry." Zoe whined and Jake and Adrian both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Give me 5 more minutes," Julia mumbled looking as close as she could at the statue of some Greek lady. She stared intently at the ladies foot for a few seconds longer and then stood up from her crouching position. "Ok we can go now, but first, I need to go to the bathroom." Adrian and Lake both sighed dramatically.

Zoe just rolled her eyes. "I'll go with you then."

Jullia got ready to link her arm with Zoe's, but Zoe jumped back."Nu-uh you don't, you have your boyfriend to do that with."

"Whatever." Jullia rolled her eyes.

As they were walking through the exhibits to the toilets they bumped into and old man with a walking stick. "Oh I'm so sorry sir." Jullia apologised. He had an old sun tanned face and barely any black hair which was mostly gray, but his straight pencil moustache was the richest black, which- to Jullia- looked unusual. He was wearing a pair of Large Levi's and colourful Western shirt which was even more unusual for an old man like him.

"Oh no worry dears, but if you would be so kind and show me the Greek and Roman weapon rooms is?" The two girls looked at each other. Zoe shrugged, the boys could wait an extra two minutes.

"Of course, it's right here." The girls lead the man down the hall and into a room, the man turned and quick as lightning, grabbed Jullia's arm and dragged her into the room, he shut the door and it magically locked itself. Zoe threw herself at the door with all her weight but it wouldn't budge. She then ran back to thes which were in the same spot. Jake immediately knew what was wrong. He took Adrian and Zoe by the arms and dragged them to the room where Zoe said Jullia was taken into. He put his hand onto something behind his back and I sword's sheath appeared on his back. He took out the sword and it gleamed in the fluorescent lighting.

"What? What is that?" Adrian stammered. Jake didn't even look at him and swung his sword at the door. It just simply bounced off, dealing no damage to the wooden door, not even to the glass part. Jake tried a few more times while Adrian and Zoe just stared in shock. After the fourth attempt, he gave up and looked through the glass. He made out Jullia backing away from a skinny man in three Western shirts all in different colours. Zoe smashed her face into the glass. "What why does he have three chests?"

"What?!" Adrian attempted to get a look in.

"I'll explain everything later." Jake mumbled, not even looking at them. He started banging on the door trying desperately to gain Jullia's attention. She fortunately looked over and Jake shouted and hoped that she would hear him. "Get a bow and some arrows! Remember in Battle of the Labyrinth! You know him!" Jullia looked confused but nodded her head anyway. Keeping one eye on the weird creature in front of her, the other looked around for a bow and some arrows. Battle of the Labyrinth, she thought. But that's a Percy Jackson book! And the only creature in that book with three bodies was...Geryon! No way that isn't possible, it's fiction right? _No it's not little demigod,_ Jullia jumped back. Who is that? _You'll find out soon enough….. _The voice sent shivers down her back. It was ancient and cold. As she continued looking around the room, her eyes landed on a bow and three arrows on the other side of the room. _Think! What can I use as a distraction. _ She felt the side pocket of her shorts get warmer. She looked down and saw that weird hair clip in her pocket again.

"What the?" She took it out and without having to do anything it suddenly started to elongate, into a sleek silver sword. It was over two feet in length and the hilt was studded with tiny emeralds and sapphires.

"Woah…" Jullia gazed at the beautiful sword.

"What?! My lord said you wouldn't be armed! How did you get that."

Jullia had a new found confidence. She took a step forward raising the slim sword in a defencive position.

"What lord?" She asked raising her voice.

"Oh don't think you can act so mighty around me little demigod, I'm not stupid, I am certainly not going to give away my lord's identity. You don't even know who I am." Geryon snorted haughtily at her.

Jullia decided to see if she was right. "Well I thought all monsters were dumb, I mean they always get killed anyway. And you're Geryon, the ranch dude." She smirked. Geryon just looked appalled.

"How-how did you? Nevermind, you're just annoying as your brother. But that won't be a problem for long, because once we get you, his fatal flaw will kick in and he won't let anyone hurt his new little sister. And once we catch him trying to save you, we'll have the two most powerful demigods alive." He ended his little speech with a roaring laughter. And while he was saying that Jullia had just enough time to formulate a brilliant but slightly suicidal plan, now all she had to do was execute it perfectly.

"Why do all the bad guys tell all their plans to the good guys? It's so clichés." Jullia finished, Geryon faltered. And she took that opportunity to run straight at him with her sword pointed outwards.

_**So yeah what secret do you think Jake is hiding? Does anyone think they know who it is yet? Who do think will win?**_

_**So any ideas,comments or constructive criticism please leave a review or just pm me :) **_

_**Thanks again to my beta ;)**_

_**~HM**_


	5. V

_And while he was saying that Jullia had just enough time to formulate a brilliant but slightly suicidal pan, now all she had to do was execute it perfectly. _

"_Why do all the bad guys tell all their plans to the good guys? It's so clichés." Jullia finished, Geryon faltered. And she took that opportunity to run straight at him with her sword pointed outwards…_

'_What a day to wear heels.'_ Jullia thought as she ran towards the monster. She angled her sword, as to strike Geryon's middle chest. He saw the move coming and laughed.

"Silly demigod." Then she twisted her sword and struck his right side, slicing her sword left. She hit two of his hearts, she knew that she would miss the last one. Geryon fell to his knees and took out the sword. He threw it to the other side of the room. While he was recovering Jullia made a dash towards the bow. She grabbed an arrow and notched it to the bow, she dove to the side and let the arrow fly. _Come on! Don't tell me that summer camp was a waste of time! _She pleaded as it surprisingly hit the spot,and Geryon crumbled to dust. Leaving behind a worn out pair of cowboy boots and a walking stick. The door fell off it's hinges and seemed to be in pieces, as if someone hacked at with a sword a good few times. Jake rushed in followed by Zoe and Adrian both looking extremely confused.

"Wh-what is going on?" Adrian stammered. Jake picked Jullia up by one arm and swiftly walked out of the room. The other two following behind.

"Look there's no time to explain," Jake said as they walked out of the museum. He hailed a taxi and shoved Zoe and Adrian in.

"Hey!" Zoe yelled. He didn't even look at her. She tried to get out but was unsuccessful, as he used Julia to block the door. He held her by one shoulder and passed her a note with the other hand. "Look, I can't go any farther with you. Trusts your guts and give this to Chiron once you get to camp. Okay?"

"What? What camp? Who's Chiron? And what do you mean you can't go any farther with us?" "I know that you guys have a lot of questions, but I really need to go." With one last kiss Jake shoved her into the taxi and said to the driver.

"Make sure they're okay Arrow." He slammed the door shut and the taxi sped off.

"What?! Where are you taking us? I demand that you let us out now." Zoe threw a fit.

"Sorry princess, commander's orders." The so called 'Arrow' said. Adrian and Zoe continued throwing a fit while Julia looked down at her lap. She looked down surprised, her once gleaming silver sword was now a delicate looking hair clip. She twirled it in her fingers.

"Hey you've been awfully calm, is this your idea of a practical joke?" Zoe jabbed Julia in the stomach.

"What?! No I have no idea what's going on."

"Oh I'm sure you do have a few thoughts little fishy." The driver teased. He had a mop of bright golden hair that shined like the sun. Crystal blue eyes and and smile that could practically blind you.

"Your name and you look like a- no way!"

"Well you certainly are quicker than Perce at putting things together." Before Jullia had time to reply the taxi stopped.

"Well out you go kids." The doors opened by themselves and an invisible force pushed them out. They turned around and saw what was once a normal New York taxi, was now a very expensive, sleek black car. It sped off quickly, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Adrian muttered as he kicked a stone.

"Yeah first we're kidnapped and now we've been dropped out in the middle of nowhere..." Zoe finished.

"We aren't in the middle of nowhere." Jullia was looking up at a hill. "And anyway we should still be in New York so there's bound to be somebody living around here." She started waded through the high grass and started up the hill.

"Hey! Wait up." Zoe cried and the other two followed her. Adrian caught up with them and leaned in to whisper into Julia's ear. "On your right at around four o'clock, there's a shadow."

"Yeah your point?"

"It doesn't connect to anything, like isn't there supposed to be something to like cast the shadow?" She turned around but saw nothing.

"What? I don't see anything."

"But it's right there." Jullia halted and brought the seemingly harmless hair clip to her face.

"Is it within three feet of me?"

"Uh I think so… Wait- there's like ten more all around." He said, looking around them. Without warning Jullia's hairclip turned into a sword and she swung it 360 degrees clockwise, she tucked in the sword as to not hit Adrian on her left. What they saw was even more confusing than the scenario in the museum was. Everywhere she hit, there was a small cry, around 10 and right before popping into gold dust a little figure appeared. Small Dark creatures with ferocious looking teeth and nails.

"Run!" Jullia shouted as she grabbed Adrian's hand and in which he grabbed Zoe's. They made it to the top of the hill and past a tall pine tree. They stopped and looked down in front of them. Not even a foot away the dark shadows that only Adrian could see were bashing into an invisible forcefield. When hey hit it, their true forms appeared, and then disappeared just as fast.

"Great! Invisible monsters that only Adrian can see. It's as if huge, vicious monsters are too easy." Jullia said sarcastically, with a face that said, _'I'm so done with you right now.' _

"You're reacting _way _too calmly for this situation." Zoe noted.

"When you live with two weirdos by the names of Adrian and David, you learn to mask your emotions…"

"Hey!" Jullia raised her eyebrows. Her face still looking like she's about to punch you. She turned around and gasp. "Oh my god…"

"What now?" Zoe turned around, and so did Adrian.

"This looks so much better than in my head."

"What? Where are we?" Adrian asked grabbing her arm.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." She said before strolling down the hill.

"Hey! Wait. Isn't that the place in-."

"Yep." Jullia cut him off.

"But you don't-"

"Yes I do."

He opened his mouth but she just turned around and said, "Don't test me." His mouth shut close. They followed her down the hill. They were met by an amazing sight. Green grass flowed in a slight breeze, an assortment of cabins lay in the Greek letter 'omega' and a large lake glittered in the distance. They made it to the bottom and Jullia's sword sensing no danger turned back into a fancy hairclip. Jullia tucked it into her hair. A bunch of teenagers were milling around the camp. Some with weapons and armour and some in just jeans and a t-shirt. Jullia went up to a random camper while the other two stayed back warily. The person turned around and his eyes went wide. Jullia gave him a sweet smile, "Hi, we're new here. Mind showing us where to go? I've got a letter for Chiron here." She took out the piece of paper that Jake had given her. The boy was tall, around 6'1 and had a light tan. He had short cut blonde hair and bright blue eyes and glasses. A small scar was on one side of his mouth. He wore an orange t-shirt and normal jeans. Overall he looked pretty normal, except for the deadly weapon that was attached to his belt. He had a golden short sword in a scabbard on his waist and he looked completely shell shocked to see them here.

"Hey Jason, you comin-" A girl shouted behind him but stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Pipes! It's been forever! How you doin'?" Jullia exclaimed with a wink.

"You two know each other?'

"Yep! Well our dad's do, we never really got to know each other that well." Jullia answered Jason's question.

"Why do I have the feeling that you know everyone here?" Adrian muttered.

"Not all but most."

"Ah, how did you get here?" Piper asked.

"And how much do you know?" Jason added.

"Well, a friend got a friend to take us here and I know pretty much everything there is to know. But those two wouldn't know that much. And anyway I can totally explain everything once you get me to Chiron. As I said, I've got a letter here for him."

Walking through camp, their group got a good few stares, some finger pointing and a hell of a lot of whispers. The group was pretty much delighted when they reached the big house. It looked tall and intimidating, but from what Jullia had read the occupants of the house very nice. Well one of them was anyway. They climbed up the porch steps and stepped through the door.

"Is it always so tense here?" Zoe asked.

"Ah, well no, you see we ran into a little problem a few days ago. So yeah it's going pretty rough." Jason rubbed his neck. He still seemed nervous around the trio.

"Well what do we have here?" A very chubby and red-faced guy said turning around. Two men were seated at a round table, the first one was the one that spoke, and in front of him was a man in a wheelchair, he had brown hair and kind looking eyes that seemed to have seen everything the world had to offer. They both had some cards on the table and some in their hands. The man in the wheelchair set his face down on the table. And came over to the group. "Ah, well you see Mr.D, I was going to the arena and the girl tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around and she told me that she had a letter for you." Jason said inclining his head towards the other man.

"Did she now?" The man said.

"Yep." Jullia answered holding out the letter. He took it from her and read it silently. Once finished he folded it neatly and put it into a pocket on his jacket.

"Well that explains a bit, so would you like to sit down?" The trio took the spare seats at the table.

"My name is Chiron, and this-" He said pointing to the other man, "-is Mr.D. He's the camp's director."

"Fancy joining our game?" Mr.D asked.

"What are you playing?" Zoe asked back.  
>"Just a friendly game of pinochle."<p>

"Sure." The trio answered. Mr.D dealt out the cards again.  
>"So, what are your names?" Chiron asked. More interested in them than the game.<p>

"I'm Jullia Jackson, but you call me Jules."

"Adrian Bell."

"And Zoe Burn."

"Hm, well where do we start. Jullia- or well Jules. Would you like to explain how you got here?"

And off Jullia went, explaining in great detail her encounter with the '_ranch dude'_ as she called him. Once they got to the part of how Jullia defeated the mysterious dark gnomes that they saw going up the hill, Jullia mentioned Greek mythology.

"So it's actually real, all those myths?" She asked.  
>"Wait hold up! Who said anything about mythology." Adrian asked.<p>

"Are you interested in mythology?" Chiron asked.

"No." Adrian and Zoe answered. "But Jullia is, when it came to any activity in school, she and Jake were absolute nerds about it. And when they were on the same team, no one else stood a chance." Adrian said.

"Well Adrian, as jullia put it, we live in a world where Greek and Roman mythology exist. The Greek and Roman gods are very much alive. And the encounter in the museum, that was an ancient Greek monster."

"And how do we fit into this exactly?" Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you get it Zo, what was the main thing all these gods did back in ancient times?" Jullia leaned on her chair.

"I don't know, I'm not a history nerd like you."

"FYI I prefer the term intellectual badass, and come on, the gods and goddesses all came down to Earth and started have one-night stands with mortals."

"FYI, nobody says that anymore, and '_intellectual badass'? _That just makes you seem even more nerdy."

"That's her point." Adrian muttered. "Okay so they go around having demigod children or whatever, but what's your point?"

" The _ranch dude _called me a demigod." Jullia answered. She then directed her gaze towards Chiron. "The note from Jake, it's about the books right? And how we weren't discovered sooner." Chiron nodded.

"What do you mean discovered sooner?" Zoe asked.

Jullia smacked her head on the table and groaned. "Zoe, what show do you act in?" Zoe thought for a while. "HoO?"

"Exactly, now apply your knowledge of the show to this conversation."

I look of realisation flashed in her eyes. "Oh, ohhh. I get it now." She smiled. "So your whole PJO and HoO fictional world is real?"

"Apparently."

"Well I think we should let someone your one age explain everything else. Accompanied with a tour of our camp. And do hope you don't mind being split up." Chiron announced. Zoe and Adrian were still in shock over everything and shook their heads.  
>"Fine with me." Jullia smiled. Chiron nodded at Jason, and Jason left the house. After a few more minutes of playing pinochle, somebody actually bet Chiron, and it wasn't Mr.D.<p>

"Awesome." Jullia attempted to high-five Adrian but he shook his head. "Nu- uh you go do that with your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend is MIA."

Mt D spoke up, " Jenny I need you to show me how you won against the horse."

The door opened before Jullia or well Jenny could reply. Jason had come back accompanied by two other boys. One looked around fifteen, with black hair and olive coloured skin. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans and had a very sharp looking sword strapped to his waist. The other one was taller. He looked seventeen with messy black hair and sea green eyes just like Jullia's. He wore a Camp Half-Blood orange t-shirt and jeans. No swords, no maces or armour. Just plain looking teenager. Their eyes widened when they saw the trio standing. Jullia inhaled and feel over the chair she was leaning in.

"Oh my god."

"You forgot the _'s'_." Mr.D added helpfully.

"You three are actually real. This is an actual dream come true." She looked over at Adrian, "I need to get their autographs."


End file.
